Mobile devices are ubiquitous in today's digital age. Indeed, mobile devices such as for example smartphones are on pace to exceed landline phones by 2020. With their ability to employ software applications, smartphones provide users with a customized experience far surpassing non-smartphones, e.g., dumb phones.
Generally, smartphone users communicate and navigate the internet via cellular networks when not on Wi-Fi. However, communications on smartphones face distinct challenges depending upon location. For example, smartphones may have limited or no network connectivity in locations inherently having unreliable network coverage, e.g., on a mountain, in the desert, or at a ski resort.
Cellular connectivity may also be compromised when significant numbers of users operate their smartphones in close proximity. In particular, compromised connectivity is often experienced by users at large sporting events, concerts or outdoor rallies/parades attempting to place voice calls, send SMS messages, and/or use data 3G/4G/LTE data services for the internet, commercial messaging applications (CMAs), etc. Unfortunately, it may be at these types of events and times when the need to communicate with other smartphone users may be at its peak.
While satellite phones and 2-way radios, e.g., walkie-talkies, may exist in the marketplace as alternatives to smartphones relying on cellular network coverage, these options have significant drawbacks. Indeed, satellite phones are too expensive for ordinary users to purchase, and ultimately use on a consistent basis. 2-way radios do not provide rich forms of communication expected by smartphone users. 2-way radios also do not offer users the reliability of communications being protected from common third party interception. Moreover, specialized equipment is typically much heavier than modern smart phones and provides for a reduced user experience based on target market volumes. In addition, specialized equipment reduces the ability to interact and extend networks while allowing users to interact with familiar technologies and user interfaces.
What is desired in the art is an apparatus and method for connecting mobile device users in areas experiencing network congestion.